


do you still love me?

by kontj (kaguol)



Series: hydrangeas [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj
Summary: that john mulaney meme, but make it  heartwrenching
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: hydrangeas [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949
Kudos: 33





	do you still love me?

“do you still love me?”

it sounded more like a prayer than a question. it spoke of shy smiles that turned to late night drives to the sea. it carried the weight of interlinked fingers and morning kisses. it was no louder than a whisper in the cool midnight air, but it screamed for him to _remember remember remember._

**kuroo** had never been a good liar. so when he parted his mouth, his breath came out jagged and ice flooded his veins. his heart leapt into the dark room and grasped the thin string connecting their hearts. the truth fell from his lips as easily as the tears fell from your eyes.

_yes, i do. i have loved you for longer than i have been alive, for loving you meant finally coming home. my hands were made to hold you, to collect your tears from the sea and hang it in the night sky. my lips were created to say nothing but your name, the song that would be my demise and my salvation. my heart knows how to love yours the same way my lungs know how to take in air._

_i have loved you before – and i will love you again. in this life or the next._

_i love you._

_i never forgot._

but it was silence that left his lips. it was silence that wrapped its thorns around his throat and forced him to listen to the sobs you tried to suppress. he had said nothing, so he settled onto saying the first and only lie he ever told.

“no.”

* * *

i offer a meme

"do you still love me?"

kuroo:


End file.
